


Reminiscing

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony needs to satisfy his curiosity about a few things before going to work for Nick Fury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lasairfhiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/gifts).



> A coda for the end of Iron Man 2

“Why did you save me?” Tony inquired as he idly glanced over the contract Fury had slid across to him. Pepper had told him that she and Coulson had hashed it out while he had been under house arrest and that he could sign it safe in the knowledge that he wasn’t giving the farm away. He wanted to sign it and be on his way, but his curiosity concerning recent events needed to be satisfied.

“What do you mean?” Fury countered.

“I was dying,” Tony stated matter-of-factly. “You could have let me die and take the Iron Man armor. Pepper wouldn’t have stopped you.”

Fury studied Tony for a bit trying to determine if the billionaire was being serious or getting ready to yank his chain. He was very much like his father in that regard, but Fury would keep that fact to himself for the time being.

“Why?” Tony asked again. He couldn’t sign the contract until he knew what Fury gained with him being alive besides new tech for SHIELD and making Tony a member of his boy band.

“I helped you because I made your father a promise,” Fury finally answered. “A promise that I haven’t kept very well.”

“What was that?”

“I promised Howard that I would look after you and keep you from harm.”

Tony laughed. It was a bitter sound in the room. “A lot of people promised Howard that. So far you’ve come the closest to succeeding.”

“Thank you, I think,” Fury remarked uncertain if he cared for Tony’s damning praise or not.

“You’re welcome,” Tony replied. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He uncapped it and signed the contract with a flourish. 

Fury picked up the signed contract and returned it to its folder. He stood up to leave, but Tony’s hand on his arm stopped him. “What?”

“I need to know one more thing,” Tony explained removing his hand from Fury’s arm.

“And that is?”

“Tell me about the Howard Stark you knew.”

“Why?”

“I would like to know more about that man, because I still find it hard to believe that he was proud of me,” Tony said laying his cards on the table. 

“Would you even believe me?” Fury asked noticing for the first time how truly vulnerable Tony Stark was when it came to his father. It was a weakness he knew that he could exploit, but chose not to since it could very well come back and bite him in the ass when he least expected it.

“You’re a spy, Nick. I know that, but there are times when even spies have to tell the truth.”

“Are you that desperate to know?”

Tony snorted in derision. “This,” he said pointing to himself covered in scratches and bruises from his battle with Anton Vanko, “is as desperate as I get these days.”

“Alright,” Fury agreed. “But, let’s go someplace a little more hospitable.”

“We could always go back to Randy’s Donuts,” Tony suggested as he slowly unfolded himself from his chair. “I know you’re dying to sit in the big donut.”

“You’re not indestructible, Stark,” Fury growled which only served to make Tony chuckle and was another reminder of how similar son was to father. “And, I have a better place in mind.”

“I’m well aware of that fact,” Tony countered. He wasn’t afraid of Fury, but it also didn’t mean he was going to go out of his way to further antagonize the man. “So let’s go to this place you have in mind, have a few drinks and reminisce about Howard.”


End file.
